Hungry
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: Jesse's being greedy, taking them both, but neither of them are inclined to deny him what he wants. CU; Top Cassidy / Bottom/Middle Jesse / 'Bottom' Tulip.


**Watched E00-02 a couple of weeks ago, and just caught up on E03 & 04 a few hours ago. As usual, tumblr's corrupted me because I'm not sure I would have even shipped Jesse and Cassidy if I hadn't seen something for it. Well, not this early at least. lol Also, it's not often I go full PWP without even a semblance of a plot but… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope this first (and only) attempt at fic for this show is enjoyable anyway.**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same-day.**

* * *

When Cassidy had found out that Tulip was _Jesse's_ Tulip, when he'd insisted that they _tell_ Jesse that Cassidy'd been fucking his girl, he'd kind of expected to die. He wasn't exactly an honorable man, by any stretch of the word ('man' or 'honorable'), but Jesse was actually a _friend_ , and that wasn't something Cassidy took lightly, especially when it was a friend he actually felt genuine affection for. The same friend who, on the day they'd met, Cassidy had watched him beat several other men into submission before breaking the leader's arm after the fight had finished. On principle. So, yeah, Cassidy fully expected to die, perhaps after a brutal dismemberment.

What he _got_ was a counteroffer.

What he _got_ was a front-row view to Jesse hoisting Tulip onto the altar, swelling up her pretty mouth with kisses that were nothing short of brutal as he rolled on a condom and slid into her.

What he _got_ was a handful of lube and slick fingers pressed into where Jesse was tight and hot, and then a slick cock pressed into where Jesse was _tight_ and _hot_.

Jesse may have been a preacher, but he fucked like a demon, once Cassidy was all the way inside him. He was just as ruthless fucking forward into Tulip as he was fucking back onto Cassidy. It kinda made Cassidy wonder if this was always how Jesse fucked, if it was a product of their threesome, or if it was because of Genesis' influence.

It kinda made Cassidy wish he did actually have fangs so he could bite into Jesse's neck and taste all that rage and lust first-hand. He settled for sucking a hickey into the skin and pulling all that sweet blood as close to the surface as he could instead.

* * *

One thing Tulip had always loved about how Jesse fucked was that he fucked like he fought, and he always gave as good as he got - and Tulip gave a _lot_.

This was a whole new level for them though, the way he pushed into her, the way the alter rocked under her and clacked against the wood floors, the way he fucked her mouth with his tongue. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, she just didn't understand it.

Tulip's had Jesse slow and sweet when there weren't nothin' going on. She's had him in the middle of a mission, quick and furious and not really anything more than stress relief. She's had him after, when they're high on victory and violence and breaking furniture in their exuberance. She's also _had_ him, strapped on a dildo as big as her arm and fucked him until he'd gone all soft and sweet like he never was after sticking his dick in her.

 _This_ was none of that. _This_ was Jesse acting like a man possessed, like being inside Tulip was the be all end all. And hell, that was _more_ than fine. She just wished she knew if it was because of their time apart, because of this stupid godforsaken town, or because of Cassidy.

It better not be because of Cassidy.

* * *

Genesis made Jesse _hungry_. It made him greedy and prideful, wrathful and lustful, it made him _gluttonous_.

Before, he never would have made Cassidy such an offer. He would have forgiven him, _had_ forgiven him, he would have either granted them leave to continue or he would have threatened them both to stop, but he never would have suggested _this_. But he wanted Tulip and he wanted Cassidy and if they'd already had each other, there was no reason he couldn't have them both. He _wanted_ , and he would _have_.

Having them both was beyond words. He already knew that Tulip could take whatever he gave, that she could keep up with him even when he was at his worst, and nothing had changed since their last time together. It didn't quite matter that she wasn't fucking him so much as going along for the ride. Her compliance, her knees tight around his hips, her claws in his shoulders, made it easier for him to go faster, harder, deeper. Just as Cassidy's own easy-going pace made it easier for Jesse to take him in harder, deeper, faster.

Jesse has experienced both these pleasures before, heat in him and heat around him, but never at the same time. Having both at once was a pleasure with a sum greater than its parts, and he can't get enough. Tulip's warmth is searing in the Texas heat, pressed along his chest and between his thighs, and Cassidy is a cold blanket draped over his back. But their mouths... both of their mouths are hot and their teeth sharp and their tongues wet.

Tulip is biting at his mouth like she's hungry too, trying to match his fervor and not getting it quite right. Cassidy's insistent against Jesse's neck, sucking marks into his skin like Jesse belongs to him. He doesn't, but he could. It wouldn't be hard, belonging to Cassidy like Tulip belongs to him, like Jesse belongs to Tulip.

But that's for later. That's for after Jesse has sated his hunger, for after his need has calmed, for after... For now, he just needs more.

More.

" _ **More**_."

FIN

* * *

 **I'm really excited to see how this show goes. Never read the comics, but I think we all know by now the kind of deviations that can occur between comic movie/show adaption. I don't think I'll end up reading fic for this show, which means chances of me writing for it again are slim to none, so if you really liked this, I am really sorry.**

 **Like the thing? Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Hungry).  
** **Want a thing? Commission/a a thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, /Commissions).  
** **Want a free thing? Join my giveaway (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/146670790393).**


End file.
